A plurality of devices are frequently required for the treatment of a patient, said devices being assigned to the patient is his or her environment. For a surgical intervention under anesthesia a table with surgical instruments, measuring devices for monitoring the anesthetic and also a ventilator are arranged around an operating table with the patient. To perform the operation it may be necessary to provide further instruments, such as an operation microscope for example. In emergency situations it can also be necessary to rapidly deploy further devices such as a C-arm x-ray system or a defibrillator.